Follow Your Dream
by diwata
Summary: If Rukawa Kaede hardly talks to his teammates, what are the chances that he would talk to a girl? Chapter 6: The Do'aho & The Kitsune [RuHaru/HanaFujii]
1. Prologue Spring Vacation

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Yamada Hideo & Morita Keiji are mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

Author's Notes: 

Okay, this fic will showcase a mean and rude Rukawa. Some will say it's an exaggeration of his character but some readers like Rukawa that way. They say his appeal lies in his snobbish and rude attitude. 

If you are the type who likes a nicer Rukawa, check out my other fanfics (Of Love & Friendship, A Friend, I Couldn't Ask For More and Madness). Creating female OC's is not one of my strongest points though I have created a female OC in Madness named Rani. Madness is a romantic sex comedy.

What makes Rukawa a very interesting character to me is because his personality is very raw. He has a lot of potential to grow as a person, therefore very interesting to use in a story. My muse just keeps on bombarding me with ideas faster than I can type them. 

There are two male OC's and one minor female OC for this fic. This fic will go along with the mood swings of the author, from drama to angst to romance to humor. Just like what real life is. 

**Follow Your Dream**

Prologue: Spring Vacation

Rukawa Kaede made a fake to his left then dashed to his right. He could see his imaginary opponent distracted by his moves. Ball in his hands as he leapt up high in the air, beads of sweat from his body flying in all directions. Ball slammed in and he gripped his hands on the metal ring for support. The reverberating sound of his dunk has never been more satisfying.

With the grace of a bird, he softly landed on the ground and smirked at his imaginary opponent.

School will start in about a week. He will be in his third year of high school and was named the new Shohoku basketball club team captain. To his surprise, Sakuragi, his rival since first year never made a fuss out of it.

The handsome, raven-haired man has gone a long way since first year. He has learned to smile…er…smirk. And although he talks to his teammates, he is still the same reserved Rukawa. He plays even more aggressively now that he is in his last year in high school. There were times when he would come off as arrogant because of his burning desire to become the best. More than ever, his determination to win in the Inter-High and be the number one basketball player in Japan was burning in his heart. And then America was waiting for him. He would chase his dream and nothing and no one was going to stop him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sakuragi Hanamichi spent the last few days of spring vacation hanging out with his army. It was a very short vacation, just eleven days. Although still loud, basketball has taught him to be patient. He's not that hotheaded anymore and accepts things in life as they come. He's even helpful when the time calls for it. He realized that he really loves basketball and not just because Haruko is into it. And although he loves basketball, he never forgets the fact that he has friends too, so his life does not revolve just around basketball. 

~ ~ ~Flashback~ ~ ~

"Sakuragi-kun! You naughty boy, you are red all over!" Haruko teased him after confessing his feelings to her inside the gym's locker room.

"Heheh…." 

She dragged him in front of a big mirror and curled her arm around his arm. "I think we are perfect as friends, don't you think so?" 

They stared at their reflection. After a while, Sakuragi grinned ear to ear. "Nah, I think we are perfect as best friends." 

Sakuragi admired their reflection. To him, Haruko was like an angel who could do no wrong. He would never, ever have any hard feelings for her. 

Haruko looked at the mirror closely and noticed something on top of her best friend's locker. "Sakuragi-kun?" 

"Y-Yes?" 

"What's that thing on top of your locker?" 

Sakuragi quickly left Haruko's side, grabbed his athletic supporter and stuffed it inside his bag. 

Haruko was giggling while he was blushing all over. "Well, hurry up so we can lock the gym!" 

~ ~ ~End of flashback~ ~ ~ 

He's never been happier because even though Haruko turned him down, they shared a very open friendship. It's the kind of friendship that's rarely seen in any male-female bondings. There was an acceptance that was not bound by conditions and being always there for each other when the need arises.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruko Akagi browsed over her notes. They definitely needed new players this year. It wasn't a good year last year. They had to make do with third years and second years for starters. On top of that, Sakuragi had to take a break from playing one season because of the back injury he sustained during his first Inter-High Games. The redhead had to recuperate completely as back injury is a very dangerous one. Captain Miyagi and Ayako had graduated from high school and so were most of the players. She wrote down her plans for the team. Their goal: The Inter-High Championship Crown. 

She had long given up on Rukawa knowing that she would never have a place in his heart. When Sakuragi learned that, the redhead confessed to her but she had to turn him down. To her surprise, the redhead was very civil about it. Instead of ranting and raving, the redhead accepted and respected her decision. She and Sakuragi even became the best of friends. 

Ayako, the former team manageress has taught her to be firm in her decisions and of course, when and how to use the paper fan. She rarely used it though since Sakuragi and Rukawa didn't bicker a lot like they used to. She'd be having more responsibility now as a full-fledged team manageress, especially now that Anzai-sensei wouldn't be able to come regularly during their practice and training. His doctor has advised him to take a lot of rest and not to put too much stress on himself after having another heart attack. Coaching Shohoku basketball team must have put too much stress on him. Thank God she has an assistant in Mizusawa.

Mizusawa Ichiro will be in his second year in Shohoku. He was Rukawa's kohai from Tomigaoka Junior High. Being a former team captain, he was a very good player but an unfortunate foot injury barred him from playing the game for life. 

He was determined to take the team to the Inter-High with his Rukawa-sempai but since he could no longer play, he joined the team as an assistant team manager to Haruko. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruko was just passing by the park when she heard the bouncing of a ball. Thinking that it could be Rukawa or Sakuragi, she took a peep and saw a rather tall, bespectacled young man doing a series of perfect three-point shots. 

"Sugoi….." she uttered in awe. 

Even though she's been around basketball players for most of her high school life, the game's moves never failed to amaze her. 

The young man noticed her and shyly looked away. Haruko practically knew everyone in town having lived there most of her life. This boy though she was sure she hasn't seen him before. 

"I haven't seen you around here before," she said. 

"I… just moved to Kanagawa," he answered, not looking at her. 

"Oh, I see." She walked over to face him. "Your three-point shots are superb. Where did you learn to do that?" 

"I- I just practiced on my own." 

"Really?" Haruko's face beamed up. A person who has an initiative to learn. Now that's definitely something. "From what school are you?" 

"Umm… I haven't enrolled yet. I am going to be freshman in senior high." 

"Eh? Why not? School is about to start in a week." 

The team manageress noticed that the skinny boy was somewhat fidgeting. A sure sign of lack of self-confidence. 

"Why don't you go to Shohoku then?" She smiled as she introduced herself to him. "I am Haruko Akagi, Shohoku basketball team's team manageress and I am inviting you to join the club." 

"Morita Keiji." He bowed in respect. "T-thanks for the invitation." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why go to Shohoku? Why not to Kainan?" His father asked him. "That's where the bright people usually go." 

"Because Shohoku's the one who wanted me," he answered. 

Morita Keiji knew he had the potential if only people would appreciate him. He tried joining the basketball club in junior high but they never took him in because they said he was a nerd. And truly, he's a nerd. That he cannot deny. He wears glasses, he is clumsy and on top of that he is skinny. He learned basketball by practicing alone and by reading books. Even though he was at the top of his class, he has a very low self-esteem because most people shunned him. Nobody gave any importance to him except his teachers and parents. Girls never bothered to talk to him.

He was determined to prove that nerds also have a place in sports. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~Flashback~ ~ ~ 

"Rukawa-kun, you are reaaally amazing!!" 

The object of her praise just walked past her but she ran to catch up on him. Her brother followed her. 

"I am your number one fan!" She said excitedly. 

"Ch," the famous basketball player snorted. 

She stopped in front of him, her eyes glowing with so much happiness and anticipation. 

"Can my brother and I have pictures with you?" 

He stopped walking and gave her an icy glare. "Get lost." 

~ ~ ~End of flashback~ ~ ~ 

Yamada Hideo would clench his fists every time he remembers that incident. His only sister, Hitomi was terminally ill and she spent the last days of her life doing what she enjoys best, watching Rukawa Kaede play. He accompanied his sister to every game Rukawa played and she yelled like crazy every time he makes a point.

That was just about eight months ago, during the Inter-High Games. He was holding a camera so he could take Rukawa and his sister's picture together. That was his sister's very last wish, to have her picture taken with her idol, Rukawa Kaede. The famous basketball player though brushed them off like they were some dirt. One week later, his sister died broken-hearted and her last wish was not granted. 

From then on he practiced the game his sister loved. He practiced like crazy even though he was not a member of his school's basketball team. He vowed that he would go to Shohoku and join the basketball club. He was determined to outshine and bring Rukawa Kaede down.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why Shohoku?" His schoolmates would ask him. "You practically live beside Ryonan High." 

_Because Rukawa Kaede is there. _

Yamada Hideo was an average student, quite handsome and has a very unpredictable personality. His heart is burning for basketball just as it is full of hatred for Rukawa Kaede. Of course, nobody knew about it but him. He was the personification of the saying 'still water runs deep'. 

He was determined to end Rukawa's glory days and put him out of the game for life. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N: Mizusawa Ichiro's story appeared in Slam Dunk Movie 4.


	2. Off To A Fresh Start

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Yamada Hideo & Morita Keiji are mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

** Moon Princess** – thanks for reading and reviewing! Here is the continuation. 

**bhuy** – thanks for pointing out my error. I've edited it. 

**Aja ** – this should be more than that. 

**Zidane** – pairings will unfold as the story continues. 

*******

**Follow Your Dream**

Chapter 1: Off To A Fresh Start

School has started and new players were recruited. Yamada and Morita, along with the other freshmen were accepted much to Haruko's delight. This was what she planned, to get new players for the team. Now, what they need is a plan to train them better. She, Rukawa and Sakuragi would have to work harder together since they'd be lucky if Anzai-sensei would be with them once a week. The old man has informed them that he would do his best to be there during the elimination and final games. 

Being the team manageress, she was the one who contacts everyone in the team. She also handled the correspondence. Basically, she was the one who keeps the team organized. 

"Rukawa-kun," Haruko turned to the team captain. "What are your plans for the team? I mean how should we train them?" 

The team captain just shrugged and answered in his usual deadpan manner. "You tell me." 

"Er…alright," she answered. "I'll do my best to draft a training plan for them. But we need to see the first years play so we could see where they needed some improvement." For a while there, Haruko felt that Rukawa was not that enthusiastic about training the new members of the team. Maybe he has yet to warm up on being a new team captain, she thought. 

Although a girl, Haruko knew the basics of the game, especially the rules of the game after having been taught by her brother, Akagi Takenori. She was also a member of a girls' basketball team when she was younger. 

"Kitsune, why don't we divide the team just like what oyaji used to do and have a practice game between us?" The redhead suggested. 

"Yare-yare…" Rukawa mumbled while spinning a ball on his fingertip. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rukawa, naturally wouldn't talk in front of the newly formed team. Times like these, he thought he would just let the loudmouth Sakuragi to do all the talking. He couldn't keep his mouth shut anyway. 

"First and foremost, I am your tensai sempai, Sakuragi Hanamichi," the redhead started addressing to the first years while pointing to himself. "Our goal is to win the Inter-High Championship crown. I know all of you are wondering how we are going to do it but I, your tensai sempai would lead this team to victory!" He raised his fist up in the air for emphasis. 

_Oh, brother! _Rukawa sighed and blew some air. He was starting to have a mild headache listening to the redhead's self-glorifications. 

The older members were already used to his bragging by now. The first years on the other hand were already sweatdropping. 

"Under this tensai's leadership, I guarantee that we would not only kick Kainan's ass but also all of you would be tensais just like me! But of course, there's no way you could ever come close to my tensai-ness, NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!" 

A few minutes passed and Sakuragi is yet to stop from blabbering, bragging and laughing maniacally. 

Rukawa has a full-blown headache by now. He knew he had to do something or else their training period would be all used up by the do'aho's extemporaneous speech. He cleared his throat and turned to the team manageress who was standing beside him. One look and a slight cocking of his head and Haruko got the message. 

The team manageress walked towards Sakuragi and cleared her throat to get his attention. Sakuragi as usual greeted her with a smile and introduced her. 

"Ahh…." The redhead continued. "I trust that you already know Haruko-chan. She is our beautiful team manageress heheh…." 

Haruko took this opportunity to give a short introduction so that the pep talk session would be over and they could start their training. She bowed and started talking. 

"Konnichiwa, everyone! I am Haruko Akagi, your team manageress. As you already know, he is Sakuragi Hanamichi, our vice team captain and Rukawa Kaede, over there, is our team captain." She gestured towards Rukawa. The basketball players bowed to Rukawa to which the team captain responded with a slight nodding of his head. 

"Just like what your Sakuragi-sempai said a while ago," she continued. "Our goal is to get the Inter-High Championship crown so we would be spending a lot of time training. So what we are going to do now is divide the team into two and have a practice game. And don't ever forget! WE ARE STRONG!"

"HAI!!!!"

With that the practice kicked off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The screeching of rubber shoes and bouncing of a ball filled the gym. Rukawa was able to easily pass by Yamada and made an easy lay-up. 

Being his usual competitive self, the redhead wouldn't let another minute pass by without him scoring. Sakuragi was playing aggressively as usual. He got the ball from Sasaoka but he bumped into Morita who was about to guard him when he made a turn towards the basket area. Morita landed on his back and his glasses got dislocated on his face. 

Mizusawa, who acted as the referee, whistled loudly and made a hand signal. "Offensive charging! Sakuragi-sempai!" 

"Nani!? How dare you call a foul on the tensai?" The redhead was about to march towards the assistant team manager when Rukawa got his attention. 

"Stop that, do'aho, you are setting a bad example to the juniors." 

"Argh! Kitsune!! " 

Sakuragi started counting one to one hundred. This was the technique he learned so as not to start a fight with Rukawa. He had learned that hotheadedness wouldn't accomplish anything when playing and it was especially futile to argue with a referee. He blurted out because he knew this was just a practice game and Mizusawa was not a real referee. 

The freshmen couldn't help but wonder why the team captain kept calling the vice team captain, do'aho while the vice team captain was calling their team captain, kitsune. 

Haruko was on the bench studying each player while taking down notes and stats. 

"Nyahahaha!" Yohei, Takamiya, Ookuso and Noma were giving each other high fives. The Sakuragi Gundan was actually commissioned by Haruko and Sakuragi to videotape their practice games so they could show it to Anzai-sensei. Apparently they were rejoicing that Sakuragi committed a foul. 

"Nice going, Hanamichi!" yelled Ookuso. 

"Too bad this is just a practice game!" cried Noma. 

"Or you will be on your way to breaking the foul record!" declared Takamiya. 

"Shut uuuup!" The redhead bellowed out on them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Anzai-sensei was doing his daily morning walks with his wife while pondering about the Shohoku Team. Haruko had told him that they had recruited new players. He promised her that he would check on them once in a while and instructed the team manageress to give him a report on the progress of the team once a week. 

The old man had never been known to be a conventional coach. He was not the kind of teacher who would spoon-feed his students. Although he gave advices to the individual members of the team, he leaves it up to them to realize their own weaknesses and work on them. 

Despite the super ace's experience, he knew that Rukawa was not a good choice for a team captain but he gave the position to him so that he would learn how to lead people. Although he doesn't hog the ball like he used to during his first year, the star player was obviously failing in the communications department. There was no way Rukawa could survive in America if he wouldn't talk. The coach was afraid that he would just end up like his former student who went to America without any communication skills and therefore nobody passed the ball to him. He maybe a famous basketball player in Japan but he would be a nobody in America. The Shohoku ace should realize what teamwork means and the importance of communicating with his teammates. Anzai-sensei firmly believed that Rukawa could change. Just like how he himself had changed from being a 'white-haired devil' to become a 'white-haired buddha'. It's only a matter of being thrown into the right circumstances. He only hoped that it wouldn't be too late. 

On the other hand, he knew that the loud Sakuragi would make a good team captain as he could easily inspire his teammates. But he gave the vice-team captain position to him so that the redhead would not have a very big self-inflated ego. An unchecked oversized ego could also be very fatal sometimes. The team coach was just glad that Sakuragi was not that hotheaded anymore. He had learned his lesson. It was brought about by that one incident when the redhead almost killed a referee for calling a foul on him. It resulted in him being expelled from the game and proved to be very fatal in winning their game over Kainan. That also resulted in him being suspended for one game which was very heartbreaking for the whole team. After asking for forgiveness from everyone, the redhead was a changed man from then on.

Anzai-sensei knew that vice-team captain or not, Sakuragi would still inspire his teammates. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Rukawa-kun!" Haruko called out to their team captain. "Miuradai said they want to have a practice game with us next Saturday. What do you think?" 

Rukawa stopped from stuffing some of his things into his locker. 

"Here, read this." The team manageress shoved a copy of the printed email to him. 

Rukawa didn't bother to read the letter. "Tell them we're waiting." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruko prepared the stats of the players and gave it to Anzai-sensei. The stats were taken from their practice games from the last two weeks. The coach started calling the players one by one while Haruko distributed their jerseys to them in preparation for their coming practice game with Miuradai. This will be their usual starting line-up: 

#4 Rukawa Kaede – small forward

#5 Sakuragi Hanamichi – center

#10 Yamada Hideo – power forward

#14 Morita Keiji – shooting guard

#7 Kuwata Toki – point guard 

#11 Iishi Kentaro – small forward (6th man) 

#6 Sasaoka Satoro 

#8 Kawasaki Ryo

#9 Abe Hachiro

#12 Hayashi Takao

#13 Saitoh Yoshi

#15 Okita Jiro 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ohayo! Fujii-chan!" The redhead marched towards her and greeted her with a wide smile as usual. 

"O-Ohayo, Sakuragi-kun!" She nervously bowed and greeted in return. 

"Are you girls going to watch our practice game with Miuradai?" The redhead asked her. 

"Ha-Hai." 

"Ok, see you there!" The self-proclaimed tensai waved to her as he sauntered away. 

Fujii could only look back at Sakuragi's departing figure as she heaved a sigh of relief. The redhead did it again. Every time Sakuragi would greet her at the school hallways, her knees would go weak. Just the mere sight of Sakuragi coming on to her was enough to make her nervous and weak that she felt like she needed something to hold on to.

What exactly attracted her to the redhead, she doesn't know. All she knew was that she loved seeing that happy grin on the redhead's face and the flamboyant personality he exudes which is very much in contrast to her own timid self. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Anyone alive out there? Magparamdam naman kayo! (Translation: Please make your presence felt!)


	3. The Rules Of The Game

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Yamada Hideo & Morita Keiji are mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**AjA** - Thanks! What a support! 

**Zidane** – Yep, I am rooting for Fujii to get her man eheheh.... 

**Rook** – You just made me a very happy writer. Thank you so much! 

*******

**Follow Your Dream**

Chapter 2: The Rules Of The Game

"I don't believe it!" An overbearing girl screamed at her friend's ear as she flung her arms up in the air. "He didn't even look at me!" 

Let's just call her Ms. Rukawa-deserves-me. Just like Rukawa, Sakuragi and Haruko, she was in her third year in Shohoku. She's actually a transferee to Shohoku, a cheap, pathetic school according to her standards and compared to her prestigious all-girls' private school. If it weren't for Rukawa Kaede, she would never land her foot on Shohoku High. She believed Rukawa deserves someone like her who has 'beauty', 'breeding' and 'class'. 

Naturally, her first mission was to get Rukawa's attention, which she desperately did for the first two weeks of school. She tried everything, from sweet-talking to batting her eyelashes at him, hoping that when he would see her sea green eyes that would change into blue violet, Rukawa would be mesmerized and it would be love at first sight. She even set-up bumping into him at the school corridor and climbing to the school rooftop pretending that she just wanted to enjoy some fresh air. It's not very clear though if she deliberately ordered a very short skirt for a uniform or if she just got the wrong size. After all, she could always re-order for the correct size. When all that failed, she resorted to using her body as a blockade to the oncoming sleeping raven-haired guy on top of his bicycle, which explains why she's ranting right now. Rukawa bumped into her alright, but she didn't get the attention she thinks she deserves. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rukawa parked his bike that morning as usual. It was just another one of those mornings when he would bump into a girl. Again! He rarely falls asleep on his bike now. It was just his luck that another girl decided to throw her body in front of his rushing bike. Yes, he knew the girls' tactics just to get his attention. He thought that if he would write all the tactics the girls were using just to get his attention, he would be able to write a book. He has seen them all. 

Girls have always been a mystery to him. His knowledge about girls was practically zero. He has a very limited social interaction with the opposite sex in his high school life. Not that because they don't want to speak to him but because he refused to. In fact, the only interaction he has with the opposite sex was with Ayako and Haruko and that's only because they belong to the same club. 

Everyone in school knew that he hardly talks to anyone, even to his teammates. So talking to girls just because he bumped into them or because they looked like supermodels was out of the question. And if he wouldn't talk to those who tried to get his attention, what more of the girls who pretend to be cool and ignore him? 

He trudged to the school hallways, went straight into his room and threw himself onto his desk. 

_Stupid girls. If I hardly talk to my teammates, what made them think I would talk to them? _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Haruko…?" Fujii called her from the other end of the line. It was just one of their late night chats on the phone. 

"Hm? What is it, Fujii?" 

"Do you still like Rukawa-kun?"  
  
Fujii heard Haruko sighed. Her friend has always been the kind of person who's very open. She says what she feels while she on the other hand doesn't even have the courage to tell Haruko that she likes the redhead. 

"Y-yes…" she heard Haruko answered. "But… you already know…. he only has love for basketball… I have given up hoping…." 

"W-What about Sakuragi-kun? D-Do you like him?" 

"I like Sakuragi-kun as a friend, that's all. We already talked about it. I thought I told you and Matsui?" 

Fujii heaved a sigh of relief. It's true, Haruko had told them about it. It's just that she felt like she needed some reassurance. 

"H-Hai. Anyway, I think you should not give up on Rukawa-kun. I mean… you two belong to the same club and knowing his personality, I don't think other girls would interest him. You're the only girl he talks to so…. why don't you try telling him?" Fujii slapped her forehead when she realized what she had just said. 

_Yeah right, great advise, Fujii, you couldn't even do it yourself. _

Fujii thought she and Haruko were on the same boat. Being in love with men who doesn't seem to know their feelings. She also doesn't want to give up that maybe, just maybe, one day, the redhead would see her as more than Haruko's friend. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruko stared at the receiver for a few seconds and sighed wearily before she placed it down. 

_Don't give up on Rukawa-kun? Why would he even like me? There are a lot of pretty girls running after him. _

Haruko curled up on the couch. She crossed her arms on top of her knees and laid her chin on top of her arm. Her inferiority complex was starting to set in as she thought of the pretty girls who were after Rukawa. Then she thought of herself. She never really made a fuss about her appearance. Whenever she would play the game that was usually played by men, she would just tie back her hair and never cared if she would look disheveled or not. 

Her friends say she is pretty and that there are guys who are after her. She never believed them. That belief was even more imbedded in her since first year when Rukawa wouldn't even look at her. Maybe she isn't really pretty, after all.

Naturally, it was a shock to her when Matsui and Fujii told her that Sakuragi likes her. She and the redhead were really close and would kid each other a lot. There were times when he would say things but she thought he was just being playful. When the redhead finally confessed to her, she had to be honest with him. She doesn't want to use Sakuragi as a substitute boyfriend just because she couldn't have Rukawa. 

She had decided to give up on Rukawa, knowing that if she would keep on dreaming, she would just keep on getting hurt. Ever since she did that, things have been a lot easier for her. Now, she could talk to him easily and they have a pleasant working relationship. Besides, they would be moving on with their lives after high school. He would go to America to chase his dream and she would go to college. She also knew the only reason Rukawa talks to her is because she is the team manageress. He would never see her more than that. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The only female member of the team went to the gym earlier than usual to put up a chart on the gym's wall beside the bulletin board. It was a chart that would make the new and old players as well get familiarized with some rules of basketball. She was sure Rukawa wouldn't talk about it anyway and the team needs to get familiarized with the rules if they want to achieve their goal.

Haruko psyched herself up. She believed that she could help the team. If she was able to see a great basketball player in Sakuragi, teach him slam dunk and lay-up, she could do this, too. As soon as she saw Rukawa went out of the locker room, she approached him while the redhead was calling on everyone to assemble.

"Rukawa-kun, may I have 15 minutes with the players? I will just explain the chart to them."

Rukawa nodded. 

**

Violations & Penalties

**

**Traveling** - taking steps without dribbling the ball

Penalty: Ball possession goes to opponent team

**Free throw violation** - not shooting the ball within 5 seconds after the ball was given to you

Penalty: Miss chance to shoot

**Personal fouls** - holding, pushing, tripping, body contacts

Penalty: Ball possession goes to opponent team or free throw/s awarded to the opponent who was about to shoot but was fouled

**Disqualifying foul** - actions made with bad intentions, swearing, intimidation, talking back to the referee

Penalty: Sit out for the rest of the game

**5-second violation** - player holds the ball for more than 5 seconds without dribbling, passing or shooting

Penalty: Ball possession goes to opponent team

**30-second violation** - team in possession of the ball failed to shoot within 30 seconds

Penalty: Ball possession goes to opponent team

**Double dribble** - player dribbles, stops, then dribbles again

Penalty: Ball possession goes to opponent team

**5 personal fouls** - Accumulation of 5 personal fouls

Penalty: Sit out for the rest of the game

**Goaltending** - player interferes illegally with a shot on the rim or on a downward path to the hoop

Penalty: Ball possession goes to opponent team

**Elbowing** - Excessive swinging of elbows

Penalty: Ball possession goes to opponent team

Haruko started to explain the rules to the team members. She clearly stated the circumstances where violations are committed and the corresponding penalties.

"Please try to remember the rules of the game. They are very crucial and could make or break our chances. We should avoid fouls because once the other team gets the possession of the ball, chances are they might score. Do not foul out or you won't be able to play throughout the rest of the game. This would put the whole team into trouble."

"I never thought there were so many violations!" Sakuragi suddenly blurted out.

"You have committed every one of them, do'aho," Rukawa mumbled.

"Teme!"

After seeing that everyone's attention was on them, the do'aho and kitsune shut up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rukawa just silently stood at the side with his arms crossed in front of him, as Haruko continued giving a lecture to the players. He watched the petite girl who was looking so small in front of the team members. He has to admit he never really paid much attention to her but she's doing a great job. She was known as someone who would always prioritize the team's welfare, always very supportive and ready to give a helping hand with a smile. 

Little by little, he realized why Sakuragi became so infatuated with her once. 

His mind drifted off to the time when he once heard Ayako and Miyagi talking at the locker room. They were saying that the reason why the do'aho was so irritated with him was because Haruko likes him. 

_Can it be true? Does she really like me? _

_Nah…. _

Rukawa slightly shook his head trying to convince himself otherwise. He is aware that Haruko cheers for him, but she also cheers for Sakuragi and the other members of the team. It's only natural that she would do that as she is the team manageress. 

_Nah…. I don't think she likes me or else I would have noticed. I can't be that dense, can I?_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N: I am not an expert on basketball so if you notice any mistake or you think I need to add more, kindly inform me. I am following the high school basketball rules, by the way.


	4. Gearing Up!

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Yamada Hideo & Morita Keiji are mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**AjA** - I knew you would like it! 

**jessi** – Thanks! I actually thought nobody would like male OCs because it seems female OCs are the 'in' thing but you're right, I'll do my best to develop Hideo and Keiji in the coming chapters. I'm glad you liked that little 'comedic' part. Yep, you're right again, I'm gonna have to work on my grammar. I appreciate your constructive review. ^-^ 

**miracle** – I'm glad to know that there are readers who like Hana/Fujii. I don't see a lot of fics about them, that's why. 

**ChinaEyes** – Thanks! Here's the update! 

*******

**Follow Your Dream**

Chapter 3: Gearing Up!

**From:** "Kanagawa Basketball League" secretariat@kbl.org.jp 

**To: **"Shohoku Basketball Club" basketball-club@shohoku.ac.jp 

**Date: **Tue, 22 Apr 03 18:17:08 

**Subject: **Kanagawa Basketball Clinic 

Greetings! 

The Kanagawa Basketball League is inviting the top four high school basketball teams of the Kanagawa Prefecture to join the basketball clinic which will be held on 26th April, 0900 hrs, at the Yokohama Arena. 

Each team is requested to send at least one representative. A team captain or vice-team captain would be more appropriate as they would have to teach the basics of basketball to the primary school kids and junior high students. It will be a whole day affair. 

Let's all cooperate in this noble endeavor and make it a successful one!

"But Haruko-chan!" Sakuragi protested. "I thought we have a practice game with Miuradai on that day!?" 

"I'm not going," Rukawa said before he ran off to practice in the middle of the court, leaving Haruko and Sakuragi speechless. 

"Hmph!" Sakuragi crossed his arms in front of him. "Leave it to me, Haruko-chan. This tensai knows more about basketball than that selfish baka kitsune, anyway!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After changing into her usual t-shirt and cycling shorts attire, Haruko decided to go to the gym an hour earlier since she has some paperwork to do. She tied her hair back as usual, nothing really fancy about her as she preferred to stay simple. Her aura radiated of a woman who loved being a woman. At seventeen, Haruko has grown into a fine, young lady. Slim, yet had all the right curves in all the right places. Pretty, yet down-to-earth. 

The team manageress was walking along the hall leading to the gym when she saw Morita not so far ahead of her. 

"Morita-kun!" Haruko called out and waved at the freshman wearing eyeglasses. 

The freshman stopped walking and turned towards her. 

"Ha-Haruko-sempai!" The freshman greeted back and bowed slightly. 

"Going to the gym early?" 

"Hai. I-I wanted to have more practice time." 

"That's great, Morita-kun!" she cheerfully said. "When I saw you that day playing at the park, I knew you had the potential. You just need more practice. Be confident and do your best!" She pumped her fist for effect. 

The freshman smiled timidly. 

"Say, do you have friends around here?" Haruko asked. "I haven't seen you with anyone." 

Morita shook his head. "I usually do things alone, Haruko-sempai." 

Haruko felt sorry for the freshman. He looked like he didn't have friends and didn't seem to have a high regard for himself. Could it be because of his looks? No, Haruko thought to her self. Morita didn't look bad at all. Just that he was skinny and he couldn't be categorized as a good dresser. Other than that, he could even pass off as a fine gentleman. 

"Ne, Morita-kun?" she asked. "Have you considered wearing contact lenses? I mean you look alright with your glasses but it would be safer if you would wear contacts. Basketball after all is a rough sport and we don't want you to get injured." 

Morita stopped walking and clutched the handle of his duffel bag tightly. He knew basketball was a contact sport but he never played with a team before so nobody really banged into him. 

When it took a long time for the freshman to answer, Haruko felt stupid and feared that she had offended the freshman. "It's…. just a suggestion, Morita-kun," she said. "You really don't have to…." 

"Ha-hai, Haruko-sempai," the freshman stammered. "I will try getting them next week." 

As soon as they were a few steps away from the gym, they heard the sounds of a ball being dribbled against the floor. 

"Looks like someone had beaten us, ne?" Haruko giggled. 

Well, it was normal, Haruko thought. If it's not Rukawa, it's Sakuragi. When Morita slid the gym doors open, Haruko saw that the person creating the sounds was neither of the two persons she had on her mind. 

What they saw was a ruggedly handsome young man up in the air and was just seconds away from performing a dunk. Haruko and Morita just watched in awe at the perfect execution. The team manageress clapped her hands as soon as the young man landed back on the floor. 

"Sugoi! Yamada-kun!" 

Yamada, another freshman member of the team, jogged towards them and bowed. 

"Arigato, Haruko-sempai," he said. 

"You're doing great, Yamada-kun! And do you know what else? Your height and built are good for rebounding so I think you should polish on that skill too!" Haruko said excitedly. 

"Hai." 

Haruko secretly smiled at the sight of the two freshmen who decided to practice together. Just like Morita, she knew Yamada would be a great asset to the team. He seemed to have a lot of stamina and was a very determined player. 

With his manly features, Yamada could rival Rukawa in the looks department. He had a tanned, well-proportioned body, black, curly hair ala Elijah Wood and a centimeter taller than the team captain. Haruko had at one time seen a group of girls swooning at Yamada when she saw him at the school cafeteria. And although he didn't exactly basked at the adorations the girls had showered him, Haruko noticed that he was exceptionally polite when he talked to the girls. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After training, Sakuragi went to his locker and got some of the things that he would need for the next day. 

The truth was that he was not feeling bad if Rukawa didn't want to join the basketball clinic. Their team would be having a practice game with Miuradai the next day and they would need their team captain during the game. Not that he thought Rukawa was doing a noble thing. Just that he knew that no matter how much persuasion he and Haruko would do, Rukawa wouldn't miss the game for anything. 

It's funny that the three of them, after being together for more than two years in high school, had learned how to deal with each other's flaws and tantrums. He actually had a lot of respect for Rukawa but he would rather be caught dead than let the kitsune know that. Throwing insults at each other was something that they had learned to live with. In fact, it was their unique way of showing their support and respect for each other. But that was it. No harm done really. 

Sometimes the redhead felt sorry for the team captain for the kitsune didn't know what he's been missing in his life. Rukawa had the love of what he considered as the greatest girl he had ever known and yet he didn't seemed to care. 

He sure is one lucky guy, he thought. Good friends are considered a treasure and when it comes to friends, the redhead considered himself the wealthiest man in the world. He may not always have money on his pockets but he had his gundan and not only them. He had also gotten close not only to Haruko but also to Fujii and Matsui. They had given him their unwavering support in all the games and would cheer for him as well. There were also times when all the eight of them would hang out together. 

That was what the kitsune didn't know, the feeling of belonging and being loved. 

Man is a social animal and no man is an island, after all. 

After stuffing everything into his bag, he went out of the locker room and had a small talk with Haruko. Then he proceeded to give a few encouragements to his teammates. Before going out of the gym, he turned his attention to the team captain who was still shooting hoops. 

"Oi, Kitsune! Don't bring shame to our team, alright!?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rukawa stayed late for practice. Basketball was his life and studying was just a means to play basketball. He never really cared for school. He was in Shohoku to play basketball. 

Yet he was not alone. Haruko was doing the routine checking of the locker room just after she had finished the report that she was going to give to Anzai-sensei. Since safekeeping was one of her duties as a team manageress, she usually stayed later than most team members to check if everything was in order before locking the gym. 

He had known Haruko since they were freshmen. Their first meeting wasn't very pleasant. He met her at the rooftop when she offered to treat his wound after being injured by the seniors. He brushed her off thinking she was just one of those girls who wanted to get his attention. He didn't know her at that time. Little did he know that she was going to be the next team manageress after Ayako. 

He got to know her more and more when she became the assistant team manageress to Ayako. She would cheerfully greet him when the situation permits. And most of the time, he would greet back with just a simple nod. 

Rukawa stopped dribbling and started thinking. If she wanted to get his attention, how come she's not being friendly to him? Especially times like these when only the two of them were left at the gym? She can easily do that, he thought. But she treated him like how she treated everyone else in the team. In fact, she's even friendlier to the do'aho. 

The team captain shook his head. His theory was right all along. Girls are mysterious and hard to figure out. 

"Rukawa-kun," he heard Haruko called out to him. When he whirled around, he saw her walking towards him. "I have checked everything. Lock the gym after you're done, will you? Here's the lock." 

He reached for the padlock and nodded his head. 

"Don't tire yourself too much, ne? Save some energy for Miuradai," she reminded him. 

Rukawa stared at the padlock on his hand and felt the warmth of her grip that was left on it. 

"Very well then, see you tomorrow," she smiled and said goodbye. 

His eyes followed the team manageress as she walked out of the gym. He didn't even realize that he was already contemplating about the girl while he was lightly tossing the lock on his hand. 

Rukawa Kaede avoided girls all his life. Little did he realize that the more that he avoided them, the more that he was being drawn into one. 


	5. Shohoku vs Miuradai

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Yamada Hideo & Morita Keiji are mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**hibari** - You are right. In the anime, it's obvious that Fujii has this thing for Sakuragi. He just cannot see that because he was so fixated on Haruko just like Haruko was so fixated on Rukawa. I support these two girls on their quest to win the hearts of the men of their dreams. Being a girl also, I understand their feelings *winks*. 

**Ginny W** – Yep, this is a RuHaru / HanaFujii fic. Thanks! 

**miracle** – Eheheheh....Thanks a lot. 

**Kuroi-Neko-kun** – Wow, a lot of reviews from you. Thanks! I'm glad you like my fic. 

**mskitsune** – Great to see you here. Thanks! 

**Mitchy** – Sankyuu! 

**AjA - **Thanks! *smiles* 

**Rook **– I really appreciate your reviews. Well, what can I say? Love can do wonders. It happens everyday! 

*******

**Follow Your Dream**

Chapter 4: Shohoku vs. Miuradai

Fujii scanned the area as soon as she arrived to watch the practice game. When she couldn't find the redhead, she thought that maybe he was just holing up at the locker room. She took a seat and watched some of the Shohoku players doing their warm-ups.

Glued to her seat, she then saw Haruko talking to some of the players, probably giving some encouragements. Fujii waved at Haruko the moment the team manageress caught her eyes. Her friend jogged to greet her. 

"I'm glad you were able to come," Haruko said as she sat beside Fujii. 

"How can I miss a Shohoku game?" Fujii answered with a wry smile. To her, watching a Shohoku game is like an oath that cannot be broken. 

"Right, you know I'll hound you for the rest of your life if you miss one Shohoku game." Haruko teased her. Then she looked behind Fujii as if looking for someone. "Where's Matsui?" 

"She'll be here. She said she would be a little late," Fujii replied while her eyes were fixed towards the direction of the locker room. "Where is Sakuragi-kun?" 

"He's in Yokohama," Haruko answered while eyeing the boys warming up on the sidelines. "I'm worried actually. Even if this is just a practice game, that doesn't mean we should be slacking off. Without Sakuragi-kun, I don't know how we would do." 

Looking at her friend's demeanor, Fujii concluded that she is genuinely worried. "Will he be late?" She asked. 

"No, he won't be here as he would be teaching basketball all day," the team manageress answered oblivious to Fujii's disappointment. 

Fujii's heart sank at what she just heard. She won't be able to see the redhead play on that day. It just didn't feel right without hearing the boisterous laughter of the self-proclaimed tensai. To think that there was a time when she was a bit scared of him because of his reputation as a troublemaker from Wakou Junior High. 

She would cheer for the team not only because it was their team but also because of the redhead. She remembered it distinctly. It was during Sakuragi's first game when Shohoku had a practice game with Ryonan when she wanted to cheer, she of all people, wanted to cheer and that was because Sakuragi was on the court. She tried but Matsui teased her that she couldn't hear what she was cheering. [1] 

Haruko was right. A Shohoku game is never the same without the redhead's fiery personality. To Fujii, Sakuragi Hanamichi is a true tensai. 

"Sumimasen, Haruko-sempai…." Mizusawa called the team manageress. "There's only ten minutes before the game starts." 

"I better check on the boys now, Fujii. I hope Matsui would be here soon," Haruko got up and turned to her. 

Fujii nodded as her friend waved and ran off to the locker room. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shohoku versus Miuradai. 

It's their first game this year and even though it's just a practice game, it will test their capacity and strength as a team. This is the reason why schools go on practice games with other schools. Every year is a new year for basketball. It's like a clean slate. Players come and go and they do not know the capacity of each team. Even though a team has good players, how they would work with each other is a big factor to the outcome of the game. Teams who are strong during the previous year may not be the same the next year. The same goes for the so-called weak teams.

Rukawa, Yamada, Morita, Kuwata and Iishi were selected as the starting five. Although she had given personal encouragements to each of the starting five players, Haruko thought it was proper that Rukawa should give them encouragements too. 

But that would be asking for the moon. 

Rukawa is not the type who would blurt out encouragements. Haruko wondered what Rukawa would do as he couldn't possibly motivate a team by just staring at them. 

_I wish Sakuragi-kun were here. _

The referee whistled loudly to signal the start of the game. Miuradai's starting five marched towards the court. Shohoku's starting five went off to the court as well. 

"You can do it, guys!" Haruko cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted to her teammates in the hope that even though Rukawa couldn't give a 'we are strong' speech to them, she can at least hope that it would make up for it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rukawa couldn't believe what was happening. Miuradai had changed a lot over the years. The last time they played with them was in first year and even then, they were able to smash them with an astounding 63-point lead. 

He glanced at the scoreboard. 44 – 59 in favor of Miuradai with just a little less than six minutes before the first half is over. 

_This can't be happening! _

He was confident that Miuradai is nothing until now. Reality bites. They are face to face with a powerhouse. 

"Here!" He called out to Kuwata to pass the ball to him even if he is being heavily guarded by two tall Miuradai basketball players. He doesn't care. The more that they try to stop him, the more that he is determined to make a shot.

He did a low crossover and was able to get pass through the tight defense. A swift jump and a slight flicking of his wrist and it's a basket. 

The Shohoku supporters, namely Fujii and Matsui, the Sakuragi gundan and the Rukawa brigade did their usual shouting and cheering routine. 

"Yes! Nice shot! Rukawa-kun!" Haruko yelled and pumped a fist in the air. 

Yamada, who assumes the position as a center thought he heard his sister Hitomi shouting out Rukawa's name. He shrugged it off. 

_I must be hallucinating. _

The game went on until they were able to catch up. Morita contributed by making a couple of three-point shots. He would have made more if not for his nervousness since this is his first real game with the team. 

The lead is down to 1 point for Miuradai. 

Rukawa showed no mercy as he made a steal from Miuradai's pointguard. 

"Nice steal, Rukawa-kun!" Cheered Haruko. 

For a while there, Yamada thought he heard his sister calling Rukawa's name. He looked at the crowd. _Hitomi? _He became distracted as the thoughts of his sister and Rukawa's insensitivity came to him. At the background, a lot of action is going on. 

Iishi made a two point shot but it bumped off the ring. 

"Yamada-kun! Rebound!" Haruko shouted from the bench. 

Rukawa got the ball and made a dunk. As soon as he landed on the floor, he made a comment in his usual deadpan voice to Yamada, "Oi, what were you thinking?" 

Yamada was shaken out of his reverie at the call of his team captain. God knows he wanted to pounce on him but it's not the time yet. 

The right time would come. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Five minutes in the second half, the Miuradai team captain was getting aggressive in an effort not to widen Shohoku's lead. 

Yamada intercepted a pass and got the ball.

"Fastbreaaak!!!" Mizusawa, at the bench shouted at the top of his lungs. 

"Pass!" Rukawa called as he dashed towards the basket area. 

Yamada chose to pass to Morita. When Morita was about to make another three-point shot, the burly Miuradai team captain jumped and blocked his shot. Being frail, Morita landed on the floor and his glasses went flying. Shards of glasses scattered on the middle of the floor. 

_That's it! I'm definitely getting contacts._ He thought. 

"Intentional foul! Number 4!" The referee shouted. 

The Miurdai team captain didn't seem to be bothered at all. He knew that without his glasses, Morita would not be able to make the three free-throw shots required. Morita however was able to make one basket out of the three.

The game continued and it's a battle between team captains this time. 

"Rukawa Kaede, eh?" The Miuradai team captain mockingly greeted him with an irritating grin on his face. "It's so nice to meet you again this time."

"Shut up!" Rukawa snapped, busy concentrating on guarding the burly opponent. 

The opponent dashed and jumped to make a dunk. Rukawa jumped as well and was able to successfully block the shot. The ball flew away from the opponent's hand much to the shock of the players and the spectators as well. 

Everything went fast. Just when things are heating up, Rukawa made a bad landing and twisted his ankle. 

Hard. 

A wild uproar breaks out as he tried to get up but he can't seem to set his right foot on the floor. Horror was visible on the faces of the Shohoku team members at the floor and at the bench. 

The referee whistled and made a hand signal. "Injury timeout!" 

Kuwata and Iishi rushed hurriedly to their team captain's aid and helped him out of the court and into the locker room. A substitution was called and Sasaoka came in. 

"Mizusawa-kun! Take over!" Haruko gave Mizusawa the stats record notebook and the stopwatch. After grabbing her medicine kit, she ran to the locker room to check on the injured team captain.

Eyes closed, the team captain was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He looked like he was waiting for her. Haruko slowly walked towards him and kneeled beside his injured leg. 

"Rukawa-kun, let me see your ankle," she said gently, worry etched on her face. It was a bad case and she really considered telling him to go to the hospital but knowing him, she knew Rukawa wouldn't hear any of it. She wondered if the bandages would do any good at all but it's the best that she could do for now. 

The team captain opened his eyes but did not say anything. Being used to his cold behavior, Haruko proceeded to bandage his ankle.

"Do you need anything?" Haruko asked while working on him. "I can get them for you." 

Rukawa remained quiet and just watched her perform one of her duties as a team manageress. Ayako, the former team manageress, used to do the same thing, too. Being a basketball player for most of his life, he was used to this. 

Haruko looked at him and asked again. "Do you want some water?" She doesn't know why she kept on asking him knowing he wouldn't answer anyway. Nevertheless, whether he answer or not, she already made the decision to get him a bottled water right after stuffing back all the first aid supplies back to the kit. 

Rukawa tried to stand up and was about to take steps towards the door but he limped miserably. The pain has greatly diminished but still his ankle is not on top condition. There's only one thing on his mind at that moment. He wanted to play and nothing can ever stop him. Not even a foot injury. The team needs him. That he knew. The do'aho is not even there, he thought. 

Haruko felt alarmed at that instant. She knew Rukawa would go out and attempt to play again but seeing his condition, it would do him no good now and might even make it worse. 

"Ru-Rukawa-kun, what are you doing!?" She reached out to help the wobbling team captain as he tried to take steps.

Rukawa felt a jolt when what seemed like an electric shock coursed through him the very moment Haruko touched him on his arm. It was a feeling unknown to him that it scared the hell out of him. So unfamiliar that it made him unable to control himself and push her away. "No!"

A hard slam was heard as her body landed on the steel lockers. Haruko lost grip of her medicine kit and it went flying across the room. 

Rukawa's eyes widened in shock when he realized what had just happened. He knew he didn't mean it to be that way but it was too late. 

Haruko couldn't utter a word as the pain on her back felt like it was spreading in all directions. She felt disoriented and doesn't know if she would cry or yell at him. She was just too shocked to react. 

"Haruko---." 

Whatever it was that he was going to say, he was not able to finish it as Haruko swiftly ran out of the locker room, leaving him alone. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

[1] Shown on Slam Dunk anime series episode 16. 


	6. Signs Of Trouble Ahead

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Yamada Hideo & Morita Keiji are mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**Eliar Swiftfire** - Whoa... what can I say? A lot of reviews from you! Thanks! You're right, though I sometimes watch NBA with my brother, I can't say I can apply what I learned from it because NBA rules and high school basketball rules are different. About Morita, his character is someone who desperately wanted to play basketball but he had this experience in junior high where he was shooed from joining the team. It left a feeling on him that no team would want to draft him in because he is a nerd and doesn't look like a sportsman at all, that's why he grabbed the opportunity when he was invited to join Shohoku. I hope I am making any sense. *sweatdrops* There are some parts where I want to show the development of the characters and how things got to be **that** way. Also on digging into the characters' thoughts. I will apply some of your suggestions and edit those parts. I really appreciate your constructive reviews. *smiles* 

**hibari** – Yep, problem is Rukawa doesn't have a clue on what he's feeling and Haruko doesn't know what's wrong with him. Yamada actually lives for revenge. More about Hana and Fujii in the coming chapters. 

**Ginny W** – Things will change. It's inevitable heheh... 

**Kuroi-Neko-kun** – Oh yes! I agree with you 100% on Bring Me Back To Life. Especially the part 'All of this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me'. Very suitable theme song for this fic. I will see how I can use it here. *grins*  
  
**sd ribyuwer ** – The thing is I am not an avid basketball follower but yes you're right, I might get some ideas from watching PBA. I only get glimpses of PBA when my brother watches it on Channel 13. Yeah, this is going to be a long fic but it's too early to tell how many chapters it will have. As for your question, some hints were shown on episodes 11 & 16. I guess many of your questions will be answered in the coming chapters. 

**libra_gal** – Uh...well, what can we expect from a snobbish guy who's never been with a girl? He doesn't even know he is in love bwahahaha! Poor guy. 

**Rokawa** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked the details. 

**miracle** – *hands up* Guilty! 

**Rook** – Gomen. *sweatdrops* Don't worry, defining moments are the turning points in life eheheh... 

**maggio** – Thanks! I wish I could write better. Sendoh comes in this chapter. Not a typical Rukawa and Sendoh rivalry though. 

**afrokane - **Gomen. *smiles sheepishly* Haruko will be angry and all. Yep, she is capable of getting angry. 

**zidane **– Thanks for reading! 

*******

**Follow Your Dream**

Chapter 5: Signs Of Trouble Ahead

Haruko looked at the horizon from the wharf where she was seated. The sea sparkled under the glare of the afternoon sun. Just a couple of hours more and the sun will start to set. It's funny but instead of forgetting what happened that morning, the orange ball of fire all the more reminded her of the incident. 

_The things that I did for that jerk! _

She was furious. Just because Rukawa Kaede is a famous basketball player, that doesn't mean he has the right to treat her like dirt. He can become the number one basketball player in Japan for all she cares. It doesn't change the fact that he is a jerk. 

She knew that he would never apologize. And the truth is she doesn't want to hear any apologies from him. It would be better that way. At least, she can just continue on hating him. 

_God, what did I saw in him? He's a creep, he's a jerk and he got no manners. _

Just how many times had he been rude to her? She cannot count. Not that she counted in the first place. She had forgiven him every time even though he never asked for an apology. And every time, she would forget the incident and acted like nothing happened on the next day. She knew he was rude all along but she never expected him to be this low. The pain on her back will always remind her of his inhumanity. One thing is for sure. He is not going to get away with it. 

From that day on, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. 

_I will no longer be the nice and sweet Haruko to you, Rukawa-kun. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rukawa has been staring into the empty space for the past fifteen minutes. He never liked being in a hospital. The smell of medicines and the atmosphere is revolting. Mizusawa, who helped bring him there, had just left after everything was taken cared of. The doctor said he should be alright by Monday but advised him that he can't play rough for days. Good thing they still have three weeks before the start of the Kanagawa elimination games. 

_Damn. _

If there is one thing that he hates the most, it's being in a state of not being able to play. On top of that, he just received a big blow as a team captain. It was a humiliating defeat knowing Miuradai is not even a seeded team. He knew that when the do'aho comes back from the basketball clinic, he would never hear the end of it. The redhead would never miss this chance to criticize him for not being able to rally the team to victory. 

_Double damn! _

He directed his gaze towards the hospital window. There's no doubt that it was a long day. It was a bad day for him and for the team. Aside from having lost to Miuradai, the team hierarchy was just rocked. The incident at the locker room continued to haunt him. He didn't mean to push Haruko. He maybe cold as many people say he is but he can't be that cruel. There's just something that he doesn't understand. As far as he could remember, he's a calm and collected guy. What has gotten into him? 

He knew she was just doing her job. It's something that she would normally do to everyone in the team, not just to him. Ayako used to do the same but something is different. It was eerie. That spark that ran through him when Haruko touched him, he never felt that before. 

_What was that? _

The scene kept on flashing on his mind. Haruko was so close to him. So close in fact that he could feel his bangs were already touching her face. No other girl has ever been that close to him before. 

Then the sound of her body banging against the lockers just kept on ringing on his ears. He felt like a big idiot. He would have preferred if she lashed out on him. Maybe then he would feel better. He knew it was his fault, anyway. 

_What have I done? _

_Oh boy, you really messed up this time, Rukawa Kaede! _

After what happened, he doubted if Haruko would visit him at the hospital. What's certain was that he needed to make amends as soon as he recovers and go on training with the team. How to do that, he doesn't have a clue. What he knew was that the team has to remain intact. They don't need any more trouble or it would be disastrous on their quest to win the Inter-High title. 

_What was I thinking? _

_I wonder if she is alright. _

_When did I start caring, anyway? _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Her mobile phone beeped. It was a message from Mizusawa informing her that Rukawa is at the hospital and that the captain is alright. Even though she didn't exactly welcomed the news, she couldn't blame Mizusawa for sending the text message to her. He doesn't know what transpired at the locker room. In fact, she doesn't have any plans of telling anyone about it. It's a matter between her and Rukawa. Other people shouldn't be involved. She's determined to face this personal crisis single-handedly. 

She had long stopped expecting that Rukawa would reciprocate her feelings. All she wanted was to have a good working relationship with him. He, being the team captain and she, being the team manageress. After all, for the team to succeed, they would have to have a harmonious relationship and work closely together. 

But he treated her like dirt. 

It's so unlike of her to harbor so much hatred for anybody. As far as she knows, she tried her best to be nice but she realized that it was useless. Her kindness was most of the time abused and she was labeled by some as naïve, always nice and sweet and is not capable of anger. They must have forgotten that she is an Akagi. 

And what happened that morning…. 

That was the last straw. 

All the respect she had for him disappeared. 

_I am human, Rukawa-kun. _

_I have feelings. I get hurt. And I deserve respect!_

_I swear these will be the last tears I will shed for you. You arrogant creep! _

"The sea is beautiful, isn't it?" 

Haruko, who was shaken out of her thoughts, lifted her head up to see a smiling tall man carrying a fishing rod on his right hand and a box on his left hand. 

"Sendoh-sempai!" The Shohoku team manageress was clearly surprised to see the former Ryonan team captain. 

Sendoh Akira, the former powerhouse and ace of Ryonan sat down beside her and started working on his rod. 

"That is one of the things I like about fishing. I get to enjoy the scenery. First time I see you here, Haruko-san." 

"Y-You know my name?" 

Sendoh looked at her as if she had just asked the most absurd question ever, then turned his attention back to his fishing rod. "How can I not possibly know the team manageress of Shohoku team? The credit goes to Aida Hikoichi. He used to spy on you, you know." He grinned. 

"Oh." Haruko slightly turned pink out of embarrassment. She realized that she had underestimated people and thought that somehow she is invisible, that people do not know her. 

Sendoh cast a line on the water. Haruko looked at him, amused. Sendoh smiled at her. "How's Captain Akagi?" 

"Oh, he is attending university at Kobe," she answered as she stared into the ripples that were created by Sendoh's fishing lure. "He rarely comes home but he emails regularly." 

"I see. I heard Rukawa Kaede is your team captain now. How's he doing?" 

Haruko didn't expect that he would ask about Rukawa but then she realized that it's natural since Rukawa is a well-known member of Shohoku team. How is he doing as a team captain? She doesn't even want to start on that. The mere mention of Rukawa's name just made her blood boil once more. She clearly doesn't want to talk about Rukawa Kaede. A frown appeared on her face and she groped for an answer that she would give to Sendoh. 

Fortunately for her, Sendoh noticed this and decided to change the topic. "Fishing is a great hobby, you know. It's very rewarding whenever you get a bite. And very relaxing, too!" He looked at her and smiled. "You should try it sometime." 

Haruko didn't say a word and just smiled back. 

After about twenty minutes, Sendoh got a bite. He lifted the line up and carefully unhooked the fish that was still struggling from being caught. 

"Wow!" Haruko gasped. "That's great, Sendoh-sempai!" 

"See? Told you. Listen, why don't you come here next Saturday. I always fish here every weekend because that's the time I go back from Yokohama where I attend college. I'll bring an extra fishing rod." 

Haruko smiled timidly at the invitation. "Ne, isn't this a bit too far from Ryonan?" 

"It's not that far, really. After we get the catch, we could grill them here and enjoy. They have a grilling place over there." Sendoh gestured towards a line of grilling stalls. 

"That's neat, Sendoh-sempai!" Haruko exclaimed. 

"And by the way, cut out the sempai thing. You're making me feel very old." Sendoh scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I'm just a year ahead of you. Just call me Akira, alright?" 

Haruko smiled back. "Hai, Akira-kun." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"NANI?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Haruko winced when she heard the redhead from the other end of the line. Obviously, Sakuragi did not take the news of their loss lightly. "Kitsune must have played miserably as usual!" He rattled on. 

"Erm…" Haruko cleared her throat. "He- He got injured, Sakuragi-kun. Besides, it only showed that the team needs the tensai, ne?" It surprised her that despite what happened that day, she was still able to kid around. Actually, she already felt better by the time she and Sendoh parted ways. 

"How true, very true, Haruko-chan! Nyahahahah!" He then continued in a much lower voice, "Kitsune is injured?" 

Haruko detected a tinge of concern in Sakuragi's voice. "Hai. Mizusawa-kun said he's in the hospital now." 

"Are you going to visit him?" 

"Iie… I- I'm busy this weekend," she lied. The last thing she wanted now is to be anywhere near Rukawa. "Besides, Mizusawa-kun said he would be discharged tomorrow afternoon." 

"You know, I actually feel bad for him. I'll try to drop by tomorrow. That guy doesn't even have friends!" 

Haruko found it ironic that Sakuragi would say those words about Rukawa, while she, on the other hand can't find any good words to say about the team captain. It's like the world had just turned upside down. 

How times change. 

And people as well. 


	7. The Do'aho And The Kitsune

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. Yamada Hideo & Morita Keiji are mine!

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

*******

**Hafeza** - I could but unfortunately, I am caught up in writing 3 fics now. 

**hibari** – Aww....thanks! Well, I'd like to stick to original SD characters unless absolutely necessary. I prefer creating male OCs because that's what SD calls for, not female OCs. Besides, I must admit, creating a female OC is really tough. They usually end up as Mary Sue without the author even realizing it. And yes, since SD is about basketball, I feel like something is missing if basketball is not even mentioned unless the fic is an AU. 

**Afrokane** – Despite being a former goon, I strongly believe that Sakuragi is a good man inside. He is the kind who would congratulate his rival in the end. This side of him was shown when he gave best wishes to Oda and Yohko. And heck, who wouldn't fall for Sendoh?*sheepish grin* 

**Aja** – Thanks for the never-ending support! 

**Ginny W** – Haruko is nice and sweet but she has this 'ferocious' side. It was shown a lot in the anime and manga such as in the rooftop incident and the times when she hears anyone badmouthing any member of the Shohoku team. HanaFujii scenes coming! 

**Mitchy** – Yeah, Haruko can get mad. As for Rukawa, boy I wouldn't want to be in his shoes ahahaha! 

**Ms Ruzo** – Thanks! I myself get the feeling that I have exaggerated his 'coldness' just so he won't be OOC but since this fic is about how the SD characters would evolve, we shall see how he would transform. So actually more developments would come up. 

**maggio** – Uhm... we shall see *wicked grin* 

**libra_gal** – Congrats on finally getting an account. Glad you liked the entrance of Sendoh. *smile* 

**Jaja** – Gee... thanks! I always thought you write better than me. I'm not so good in descriptions and story telling. 

**mskitsune** – Haha! Here it is! 

**Eliar Swiftfire** – Thanks a lot! I made some editing to reflect some of your suggestions. 

**bhuy - **Very grateful for your review. As for Rukawa, all he needs is a good chance and some understanding. Hey, nobody can escape change. Even Anzai-sensei and Mitsui's change of attitudes were shown in the anime. Hmm... another one who is interested in HanaFujii love angle eh? 

**miracle - **Ok, Ok I got your message... heheh...Hey, don't do that! You don't wanna lose your hair, do you? 

**Rokawa - **Heheh *grin* 

**Kuroi Neko-kun **– Haha! We shall see. *wink* 

*******

**Follow Your Dream**

Chapter 6: The Do'aho And The Kitsune

Rukawa heard someone unlock the door and thought that it was Mizusawa. The assistant team manager told him that he would fetch him and take him home the next day. The door opened but instead of seeing his kohai, what he saw was a red-topped head wearing a silly grin on its face. 

Rukawa groaned. _Oh, glorious day!_

As far as he is concerned, there are only two things that would bring the do'aho there. It's either to mock him for the loss of the team or to punch him for being rude to Haruko. 

"Oi, kitsune, you're still a weakling, as usual!" Sakuragi blurted out what he think was a greeting worthy to give to Rukawa.

"Get on with it, do'aho," Rukawa uttered, irritated. 

"Nani?" 

Rukawa set his injured foot on the floor to see if it would hurt. "Whatever it is that brought you here, get on with it." 

Feeling that Rukawa doesn't appreciate his presence, Sakuragi blurted out, "Teme kitsune! Do you want me to break your other leg as well?" 

"I don't need you to visit me," Rukawa stoically declared as he is convinced that the redhead was not there to pay him a visit. There must be something that brought him there. 

"Who said about visiting you?" Sakuragi crossed his arms in front of him. "Hmph. No wonder Haruko-chan didn't come to see you, she must have realized that you're just a waste of time. For your information, I came here to fetch you." 

Rukawa raised an eyebrow. Sakuragi? Fetch him? Will wonders ever cease? "I don't need you to fetch me, do'aho." 

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. If you think you can go home alone, fine. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Mizusawa wouldn't come, that's why I'm here." 

Rukawa stared at the redhead and looked for any possible ulterior motive behind the act. What's even more remarkable was that the redhead never mentioned anything about the loss. Ever since he knew Sakuragi, the guy would never pass any opportunity to bash or annoy him, which is why they always end up bickering. 

"Kitsune, I never liked you." The redhead nonchalantly said, his eyes turning into slits towards the man in front of him. "So don't think I am doing this for you. I'm just doing this for the team, because **unlike you**, I care for the team. Because no matter how lousy you are, sad to say, you are still a member of the team." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruko pressed the rewind button once again. The Shohoku-Miuradai game clearly showed their weaknesses. They lack training, no doubt about that. But what's glaring and disturbing is the fact that they have a very weak bench. It has always been that way. It struck her that they cannot be selective in training. Everyone, down to the member least likely to be sent to the court should be trained so that if one or two starting players got injured or fouled out, the replacements should be able to do the job as well. They cannot afford to play bad just because they are missing one player. 

A lot of things entered her mind. A lot of could-have-beens. If only things have been different. If only Anzai-sensei can still be active enough to train players just like what he did to Sakuragi during their first year. If only every member of the team could be given special trainings. And if only Rukawa would communicate and have more concern for the development of his teammates. 

_Fat chance, Haruko. Give it up. _

Then again, now is not the time for regrets and feelings of helplessness won't solve anything. At the height of her rage, she actually contemplated on quitting her post as team manageress. But aside from the fact that that would be childish, her love for basketball prevailed. She decided that she would help the team no matter what. Rukawa may not need her but she would be there and she would not let her rift with Rukawa affect the team. 

Tired from watching the tape, she lied down on her bed and started thinking about her brother's dream. And now it is a dream that is shared by all of Shohoku basketball club members. 

To be the best in Japan. 

Just like her brother, she envisions it every night. In her mind, she imagines the Shohoku team members rejoicing and shouting for joy because they have proven themselves worthy to be called the best in Japan.

To her, nothing and no one can ever stop that. 

Not even Rukawa Kaede. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Get your hands off me, do'aho. You might contaminate me with your germs." Rukawa shook Sakuragi's hand. The team captain is trying to prove that he can walk without any help from him. 

Sakuragi tried very hard not to punch the wobbling man beside him as he tried to assist him to get into the taxi. Even he is amazed at his self-restraint. If this has happened two years ago, Rukawa would already be sprawling on the sidewalk. 

_Your temper, Hanamichi, your temper. Just remember, this is for the team. _

He took a deep breath to calm himself. After he has cooled off, Sakuragi shook his head exasperatedly. "Ai, I don't even know what Haruko sees in you! You are so rude! Are you going to die if you show kindness to people around you? It's a good thing she has given up on you! You never notice her, anyway." 

Rukawa's facade didn't show anything but what the redhead had said struck him. So it is true. The motormouth just spilled the beans. The team manageress had a thing for him but he was just too blind to see. How could he have missed it? The signs were there, the way she would stutter and blush when she would talk to him, the way she would look at him and compliment him for a good game. How could he be so slow? But then, he's never been an expert in reading into those things. 

He was completely clueless about it but now the pieces are falling into place. The puzzle is almost complete and the reason why the do'aho always starts a quarrel with him for no apparent reason has clearly emerged. 

So Haruko had given up on him. Since when? And since when did she start to like him? Are Haruko and the do'aho an item? Could it be the reason why the redhead is trying to be nice to him all of a sudden? Because he no longer sees him as a threat? Then again, he seriously doubted if Sakuragi would settle to be a second choice so wrote that thought off. 

The very concept of 'giving up' makes him sick. How could someone just give up? That he couldn't understand because once he set his mind on something, never once would he entertain thoughts of giving up, so how on earth could she just give up on him? Somehow that news is not very refreshing. In fact, he finds it very insulting. Is he really that bad that she would just give up on him? Is he really that worthless, so much so that he is not worth fighting for? So many questions inside his head and yet he doesn't know where to get the answers. 

"Oi! Oi, kitsune! We're at your house now! What are you thinking?" 

"None of your business, do'aho." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Fujii-chan! What are you doing here alone?" 

Fujii heard a voice call out her name that made her heart beat a little faster than usual. She looked up from writing on her notes and saw the smiling face of Sakuragi beaming down on her. Out of a mixture of excitement and nervousness, she suddenly stood up thereby knocking down all her books that were lying on her lap.

A question mark appeared on top of Sakuragi's head, as he couldn't understand if Fujii is scared of him or something. Furthermore, he noticed that she looked like she doesn't know if she would greet him first or would pick up the books first. 

"Sa-Sakuragi-kun!" Fujii greeted him, slightly bowing her head down. 

The redhead hastily helped her in picking up her books and notes. 

"Where's Haruko-chan and Matsui-chan? How come you are alone?"  
  
"Er…. Haruko is at the library. Matsui and I agreed to meet here." 

_How come she looks so scared every time I greet her? Am I really that scary? _

_Could it be my hair and my reputation? _

Hands on his pockets, he bent slightly to the nervous girl in front of him. "I see…. Hey, Fujii-chan?" 

"Y-Yes, Sakuragi-kun?" 

Sakuragi eyed Fujii closely. Unknown to him it only made Fujii more nervous. "I was just wondering…. Are you scared of me?" 

Fujii swallowed hard and stiffly shook her head. The fact that Sakuragi's face was just a foot away from her doesn't help. 

The redhead didn't find her reaction too convincing but he gave her the benefit of the doubt. 

"Well, I really hope you're not. I am not that bad, you know. I am a tensai, after all!" He then stood to his full height and wore a big grin. "Okay then, I'll be looking out for the four bakas. I know they are just here somewhere. Have you, by any chance, seen them, Fujii-chan?" 

Fujii shook her head. "N-No, Sakuragi-kun." 

"Very well then, I'll see you around!" He waved to her as he marched out of the room still grinning, oblivious to the fact that the girl he just left slumped back on the chair while trying to calm herself down. 

_She's cute. _

_I wonder why I never noticed her before. _

"Oi, Hanamichi!" He heard Yohei Mito, his bestfriend call out to him. "What's with the grin?" 

"Grin? What grin?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Konnichiwa, minna!" Haruko cheerfully greeted the freshmen cleaning and mopping the court. 

"Konnichiwa, Haruko-sempai!" 

"You still don't have your glasses, Morita-kun?" 

"I'm wearing contacts now, Haruko-sempai." 

"Really? That's good then!" 

"Nyahahahah!" Sakuragi came marching out of nowhere and started slapping the back of the frail freshman. "You're a megane no longer! What shall I call you then? Hmm…since you are skinny…." 

Haruko glared at her friend. "Sakuragi-kun…" 

"Um… what I'm trying to say is that since you are skinny, maybe we should do something with your muscles…. Heheh… Yes, that's it! Why not join me and my friends?" The redhead said. 

"Err…." Morita turned red at the mention of his skinny figure. 

"Erm…Sakuragi-kun…." Haruko dragged her friend away from the freshman. "No street-fighting, ok?" She waved a finger at him. 

"Haruko-chan, you know I won't put the team into trouble. I will help him build his body! We will work out or something." He proudly pounded on his chest. 

From the corner of her eye, Haruko saw Rukawa came in. At that very instant, she felt her blood pressure rose up but controlled herself for fear that Sakuragi would notice. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haruko was busy assessing each player on the court. She's been wracking her brains out on what to do so they could improve. Knowing Rukawa, Haruko knew that nothing would happen if she would not do anything. Though her eyes were directed to the players, she could see Rukawa walking towards her.

_Speaking of the devil. _

Rukawa sat down beside her. It was an act that surprised her but she never showed any sign that she knew he was there. 

"Oi." 

Haruko pretended she didn't hear anything and just continued monitoring the progress of each player and taking down notes. As far as she is concerned, Rukawa just keeps on accumulating misdemeanor points. The last time she checked, she has a name and her name is Haruko, not Oi. 

She stood up and walked towards Mizusawa. 

_Nice try, Rukawa-kun. If you want to speak to me it would have to be on my terms. _


End file.
